Battery pre-charging can be enabled when battery voltage is low. A pre-charging current is relatively small compared to a normal charging current during normal charging. Conventional battery charging systems perform battery pre-charging by controlling a switch coupled in series with a current limiting resistor. Such battery charging systems are costly. In addition, such battery charging systems have large power dissipation and low efficiency during pre-charging.